tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Joseph Schrage
"Words are easy. How you fight -- that's everything." Schrage was a true soldier -- a man more comfortable on the battlefield than anywhere else. He was a man of actions rather than words. He was well-known for his monosyllabic comments and protracted silences, but even better known for his reliability, determination, and courage. Fancy speeches mean little when you're chin-deep in a firefight and outnumbered by the enemy three to one. That's exactly when Schrage appeared at your side to fight beside you until the very last round of ammo was gone. He had a natural feel for battle tactics and could be relied on to figure a fast, clean way to get the job done. File Information File Name: Classified Grade: Sergeant (Feldwebel) Birthplace: East Germany Primary Specialty: Infantry Secondary Specialty: Tactical Advisor History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Joseph Schrage, born March 16, 1954, in Leipzig, East Germany. Schrage was the son of Holocaust survivors. When his parents emigrated to Israel in 1973, Joseph remained and enlisted in the National People's Army. His quiet excellence, unprecedented efficiency, and unquestioning eagerness to receive and follow orders eventually gained the notice of Soviet intelligence, and in 1980 he became one of the ten original members of the Oktober Guard. The Soviets sent the Oktober Guard to retrieve one of their downed spy planes in the country of Afghanistan. The group soon found out the Joe Team beat them to it. They intercepted the convoy before it reached its extraction point. The Guard was outgunned and at a severe disadvantage compared to the Joes' RTV's ability to fire from higher ground. However, they refused to be intimidated and their leader, Colonel Brekhov, executed an incredible bold action that resulted in both teams down to fighting in hand-to-hand combat. When Cobra swooped in and took the RTV and the spy plane, the Guard reluctantly entered into a temporary truce and teamed up with the Joes. Together, they headed to Iran where Cobra's stronghold was located. Brekhov's team infiltrated the stronghold from one side. They bypassed Cobra's booby traps by holding a Cobra Trooper hostage and forcing the trooper to lead them to the RTV's location. Then and there, the Guard attempted to take the RTV from the Joes. The Joes did not take kindly for having the tables turned so soon and were able to take the RTV. The Guard was left to their fates battling Cobra Troopers. The final mission of the original Oktober Guard began when the Russians arrived in Sierra Gordo to assist the revolutionary leader, El Jefe, in his fight to overthrow the local government. The Soviet government hoped to make Sierra Gordo communist territory. The nation's current government was being supported by Cobra and Destro's Iron Grenadiers. During the mission, a small group of Joes spied on both sides. During the fighting, Colonel Brekhov was moved by the small nation's revolution, having long become cynical over the "communist revolution" of his Soviet superiors. He and the rest of his team fought valiantly, and in the end Brekhov, Horrorshow, Stormavik and Schrage were all killed in action. The team would continue on with new members, but Schrage would never be forgotten by his allies or his enemies. OOC Notes Larry Hama's original codename for Schrage was Забастовщик (Striker). Schrage is dead. Logs Players Schrage is dead, and therefore unavailable for application. References *Shrage @ halfbattle.com * History of the Oktober Guard * YoJoe.com page * Filecard * SCHRAGE (v2) @ YoJoe.com page Category:Dead Category:Characters Category:Oktober Guard Category:Humans